


Things Will Be Alright

by soft_bucky



Series: Bubbles or something [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Er... I think that's it?, Fluff, Harry-centric, M/M, One Shot, Small mention of Self Harm, Smut, Top Louis, best friends to more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People believe in fate; paths crossing, things happening for a reason. Niall's friend is having a party and he decides to drag Liam and Louis along. Maybe Niall is the master of fate, because he is the reason that Louis gets to see Harry for the first time in three years.</p><p>(The sequel to Bubbles but can be read as a stand alone fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention in the first part that Harry started cutting because he came out as gay when he was in his private high school. He was bullied and that's why.

Louis questioned why he even decided to go out with friends. Or why he even had friends. All he needed was the telly and food. Definitely. But maybe he needed to clarify that decision.

Louis, along with the other students at his school had just finished their exams for the semester. Apparently Niall has a friend that he hasn't seen in a while and called Louis to tell him that said friend was having a house party. "It'll be the perfect opportunity to see him  and  get drunk!" Niall exclaimed. He also decided to bring along Liam. 

Louis didn't want to seem like a party pooper, so he decided that he would go to a party like any other normal 22 year old. Thus leading to Niall driving up a driveway with a black iron gate that was left wide open and parking in front of the three story building that was brightly lit and filled with people. As soon as Louis steps foot out of the car, he can hear the muffled sounds of the beat of the music coming through the foundation of the house and can feel the thump thump of it through the soles of his shoes.

The three of them walk up to the door and Niall tries the handle in case it isn't locked; which it isn't. When they shut the door behind them, they weave through the sweaty bodies to find the kitchen. Niall must have been here before because he knows exactly where it is. Then the blonde mixes the three of them a drink that feels like it's going to put more hair on his chest from when Louis sips it.

But before he even can say "I'm already feeling tipsy", Liam has gone off to the living room to chat up some girl with brown wavy hair because he was trying to get back in "the game" as he put it after that Danny or Darnell something girl broke up with him. Louis didn't really pay much attention when Liam talked about her because he didn't like her after they met once. 

And he doesn't even know where Niall went. He talks to random people for a while and sips on what he's mostly sure to be vodka but then he grows to want that drink Niall made him a while ago. So he wanders around; thankfully only being halfway to drunk so he doesn't stumblr over his own two feet. Finally he spots Niall sitting on the couch with a girl with red hair on his lap.

Louis thinks that he's home free as he makes his way to the couch, but that's before someone bumps their ass into his side and makes him ram his shin against the glass coffee table.

"Bloody fucking cock wanker" Louis grumbles as his drink falls out of his hand and a searing firey pain shoots up his leg.

Niall looks up when he hears the strings of curses from the side of the couch and smiles when he sees Louis looking forelornly at the dark beige stain on the light tan carpet where hsi drink now lies.

"Oh hey Lou! This is Carly!" Niall introduces the red head on his lap.

"Can you make me one of those drinks?" Louis asks.

Niall grins and slips the girl to the side and walks into the kitchen with Louis. As the older man watches his friend mix the drink, he learns to realize that it's a mix of gin, tequila, and strawberry vodka.

"Come meet my friend! I think he's aroun somewhere." Niall grabs Louis by the wrist and tugs him up the stairs.

Louis gently tugs his wrist from Niall's grasp though because he's stumbling up the steps and making Louis slosh his drink around in his cup. He is led upstairs and there are a lot of closed doors. You can immediately tell which one is the bathroom because there is a line of people waiting outside of it. Niall opens doors randomly in succession to each other; about half of them being empty and the other half containing naked people and clothes and the stench of alcohol. Louis wonders why they didn't lock the door if they wanted to have sex. That would be common sense.

But finally Niall comes to a room that has it's door cracked open. He enters without any warning to the person that is on the balcony. Louis notices that the balcony is attached to a large bedroom with gold and black decor; probably belonging to the person that owns this house. Niall continues to lead Louis out to the balcony and there is a figure in a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans bent over so their back is formed into a arc with their arms crossed over the black, thin, twisty metal of the balcony.

"Hey Harry! I finally found you!" Niall says cheerfuly.

The figure straightens out. "Hey Niall, you s-" He turns around and his sentence is cut short when he is fully facing the two of them.

"Louis?" Harry's lips are formed into a small pout and his eyebrows are furrowed together in confusion.

"Harry?"

Louis blinks slowly because he hasn't seen him in three years and Harry looks different. He has lots of tattoos now; Louis can see a big ship on his bicep and two hands in a handshake and a few other scattered on his arms. He's much taller, has about a head on Louis now. And his voice is velvety deep and raspy. But he's still brown curly hair and pink lips and green eyes (that didn't look the same as when he left. They were still the same color and wide, but maybe more; guarded? Yeah, Louis chooses guarded.)

"You two know each other?" Niall asks as he takes a glance between the two of them.

"Er, yeah. A while actually." Harry mumbles, not breaking eye contact with Louis.

"You two look like you shoud talk. Talk to 'ya later Haz." Niall calls out, shutting the door behind him.

"Louis. Hi?"

"Hi Harry. Do you want to talk? I mean if you want?" Louis offers. He wants to catch up with his old friend. He probably has lots of things to talk about with the fame he's achieved and what not.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Harry says, leading the two of them off the balcony and into his bedroom.

"So, what are you doing here?" Harry asks, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Louis decides to sit right next to him. "Niall said he had a friend throwing a party that he hasn't seen in a while. So you're the friend?" Louis asks before taking a sip of his drink.

Harry nods his head and notices the twinge of pink to the alcohol in Louis' cup. "If that's a berry bomb then you don't want many more of those. It'll get you drunk really fast." Harry points out. 

Louis doesn't know if that's what this is, but considering he's only had two of them and one other cup of alcohol and is already feeling tipsy, he thinks he should put it down. Louis stands to set the red plastic cup on the dresser and plops back down next to Harry.

"Why aren't you at your own party then?"

"Cause they aren't really my type of scene. I prefer solidarity for the most part." Harry answers. He lies back so he is lying on the bed with his face looking up at the ceiling and hands clasped behind his head. Louis can see many more tattoos on his inner bicep. Louis vaguely wonders if Harry has more tattoos that he doesn't know about. 

Louis joins the 20 year old in lying back comfortably in the same position, skin just barely brushing. They spend a while catching up and can still hear the muffled beat of the music and the loud drunken murmurs of the crowd downstairs up in the bedroom. After shifting around a lot, Louis comes to notice those white scars that he saw Harry had once that weren't there earlier on in the night have suddenly appeared, contrasting against the tanned skin of his arms. Louis could tell there were more of them than there were three years ago.

"Wait, Harry, are you magic?" Louis inquires slowly.

"No. Why?" Harry chuckles.

"It's just cause those scars; they're there now and they weren't before. And you won't tell me what they're from. If it's cause you're the new Harry Potter, all you had to do was tell me. I do love the books you know."

Harry rolls his eyes at Louis before deciding to speak. "Louis, I cut. Have since I was 15. They were covered up by makeup cause my management could give less of a shit about what I do to myself. As long as it doesn't disrupt my image." Harry confesses.

It takes a short while for Louis to process that information and if he decided to say anything on the subject, it would be a awed 'wow.'

"They don't care?" Louis asks.

"No. As long as little kids are easily impressionable and the older ones and adults are willing to petition the music that is put out by me, I just cover things up. I just hate being famous. It's full of people who care about themselves and people who want you because of your status. It's another reason why I'm usually alone or with people who have known me for a while. Pretty much Niall and this guy Zayn."

Louis turns his head to the side and there is this attractive boy that he's known for a long time lying there with a thoughtful, sad expression on his face and Louis doesn't quite know why he wants to kiss him, but he doesn't care because he leans over so that Harry turns his head at the small amount of space eft between them and kisses Harry.

Harry makes a startled sound from the back of his throat and Louis quickly pulls away. Right. He doesn't even know if he likes guys. And they've known each other for forever.

"Right, er, sorry. I shouldnt have done that; right?" Louis stammers.

"N-no. Keep going. I liked it."

Louis does keep going. He rolls over so that his legs are on either side of Harry so that he is straddling him and kisses him again. As the kiss starts to get deeper in intensity, Harry moves his hands to Louis' bum and holds there.

Louis pulls away just enough to say "Squeeze or something. Don't be afraid."

Harry who looks up at him with pupil blown green eyes nods and Louis smiles, going in to kiss him again. That was all the encouragement Harry needed. His large hands give a tight squeeze to Louis' bum and knead the flesh there which makes Louis moan into the kiss.

The older man quickly pulls away and says in response to the mask of confusion on Harry's face "Get off your clothes."

Harry nods and sits up to shrug his t-shirt over his muscular shoulders and Louis gets off of him so he can pull his tight skinny jeans off his long legs. Louis' clothes are off quickly (finally.) Without any clothes on other than his underwear, Louis spots more white scars on Harry's thighs. Some are pink and some are the same white as the ones on his arms and a couple are fresh and scabbing over.

"Louis." Louis looks up from the marks that he now knows Harry's done to himself and looks into Harry's eyes which have a pleading, sad look in them. Louis can assume that he wants him to move on with things and divert his attention away from the scars. Louis does.

Louis gently pushes Harry down on the bed by his shoulders and straddles his waist. When he's kissing Harry, he grinds his hips downwards in small back and forth motions. Louis swallows the whimper that leaves Harry's mouth with the almost never ending kiss that they are sharing.

"Louis. Please." Harry pleads.

Louis smiles and pulls back to get off the boxers that Harry was wearing. Louis' briefs soon follow and find their way to the floor along with the rest of their clothes. Louis doesn't really waste his time in getting to the well anticipated part; softly asking "Where's your lube?" And receiving an answer of "Under the bed." from Harry. Louis gets down on the floor to pull out a clear bottle of lube along with some other things that he could only get vague shapes from due to the darkness.

The sound of the cap being popped open fills the otherwise silent room and the gooey substance is squirted onto Louis' fingers. Slowly, he slips the first one past the puckered entrance of Harry's hole and gently presses forwards until it is all the way inside.

He pumps it in and out, soon adding a second finger coated in lube, then a then a third. He doesn't want to hurt Harry, so he makes sure he's open enough and pulls out the digits when a long, drawn out moan leaves his red, swollen lips. Harry is looking at him  needfully , so Louis grabs a condom that he pulled out with the lube and rolls it on his hard length. He squeezes some more lube in his hand and slides it along his dick before wiping his hand on the comforter and pushes in.

He is soon enveloped by Harry's tight warmth and stays still before Harry shakily nods, wanting Louis to start moving. He pulls out before snapping his hips forwards in a smooth, easy motion. Harry wraps a long pale leg around Louis' waist and Louis continues thrusting, each time getting more pleasurable than the last. It's when he hits this spot inside of Harry that has him tightening his hold on the bed sheets and has a high pitched moan coming from deep withing him. That spot sends a jolt of pleasure through his veins that feels like liquid fire with how intensely good it feels.

"Louis. There." Harry moans; long and drawn out.

From Harry's response, Louis decides that he should keep angling there, towards his prostate. And Harry's back arches a couple times and he continues to make these beautiful little moans and whimpers as he gets closer to his orgasm and with one final thrust, Harry comes in white streaks across his stomach and even as high up as his chest. His eyes are closed and his lips are a deep red and bitten and Louis only needs a couple more thrusts before he reaches his climax and comes inside the condom he has on. He pulls out before he goes soft and Harry gasps inaudibly at the sensitivity down there.

Louis spots a waste bin off to the side of the room and throws the tied up latex in there before going to the bathroom that was attached to Harry's bedroom. He comes back with a wet washcloth and tenderly wipes up Harry's stomach and dick and face/rest of his body. He takes even more care with his thighs where all those lines are. When he's done, Louis presses a light kiss to those raised scars there and Harry opens his eyes with a tired and fond look in them when he realizes what Louis did. Louis cleans himself up next and when he's done, he just drops the fabric on the floor and climbs into bed with Harry.

Harry is completely spent and also looks like it to Louis. His eyes are closed once more and his breathing has lowered its self to a normal pace once more and his pale skin is all flushed and pretty. And his hair is all spread out over the pillow like a halo. Louis drapes an arm over his waist and pulls the comforter over their bodies; not really caring about the shape it was in (they'd deal with that later in the morning.)

"Night Haz." Louis whispers quietly.

He gets a snore in response.

~o~

In the morning, Louis is the first one to wake. Harry is still fast asleep and has a tight grip on the arm that was around his waist; using it as a pillow. When Louis gently pulls his arm away, Harry wakes up. When he realizes that he is in bed with someone (Louis) his expression turns to one of surprise.

'Oh god, maybe Harry did have something to drink last night and was drunker than he seemed and didn't remember' Louis' mind races.

"You're still here." Harry says quietly with a shocked expression on his  face.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Louis intertwines his hand with Harry's.

"Cause usually after sex, the  guy'll leave after I'm asleep." Harry looks crestfallen and still slightly surprised that Louis is still here.

"Well I'm not just a guy; I'm Louis. And I'm here to stay if you want me to." Louis brings their hands up and kisses Harry's knuckles which makes a dusty pink color rise to his cheeks.

"I want you to." He smiles.

And this time when they kiss, it's not greedy or lust filled or leading to sex. And with how pleasant it is and how much Louis likes Harry, he fully intends on staying.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: tomlinsonthetommo


End file.
